Haida and retsuko become parents
by estelacastro0706
Summary: retsuko and Haida had been married for two years and now retsuko and Haida are excepting their first baby and retsuko goes into labor while Haida at work, will Haida make it to the birth or will he missed the birth


in a apartment building on second floor in a four room apartment there was a couple who is expecting their first child ohh before i forget meet the parents to-be the husband is Haida Sato and his wife retsuko sato after two years of dating they got married a year later and now it has been two years since they got married

Haida said retsuko I'm off to work I'll try to get home as soon as possible just relax and I'll ask fenneko to stop by to check on you and our child Haida look at retsuko's swollen stomach and rubbing it retsuko smile and say ok Haida don't worry the baby isn't due until three more days I'll be there ohh here's your lunch

Haida kiss retsuko on the lips and said thanks honey I love you and bye I'll try to text you at lunchtime

he went out to the train station and got to his stop and was right on time for work and started doing reports and paperwork at lunch his wife's friends gori asked hi Haida how's is retsuko doing and he replies she is doing well and our baby may come in three days or so

washimi said Haida you know that some babies are born early or late before and after the due date gori said washimi don't make him nervous sorry about that Haida and he said it was no problem and we have everything we need for the baby and i ask fenneko to check in on retsuko later today and an hour before work was over he got a call on the phone

Haida said hello what!? ok I'll be right there Mr. ton i have to leave early retsuko is going to have the baby in twenty minutes Mr. ton said fine go to her but in two weeks you'll be working extra hours and Haida ran to the hospital and he asked a nurse excuse me I'm looking for my wife retsuko sato the nurse type in retsuko's name and she said your wife is maternity floor in room 218

Haida said thanks nurse saki and He Got in the elevator of the button for the maternity floor and saw fenneko outside she said haida you made it in time go she wants you in the room when she gives birth

then Haida went in retsuko's hospital room and retsuko was do her Lamaze breathing and Haida grab a chair and went to her and the doctor asked are you the husband and Haida said yes i am retsuko smile at her husband

retsuko said Haida you make it in time ohh god! retsuko started squeezing Haida hand hard and Haida had pained look on his face and he said you can do it Honey! retsuko pulled on his tie and said Haida forgive me for this then retsuko starts yelling at him for doing this to her and she felt something and retsuko said i think the baby want to come out now and the doctor said she's right ok let's deliver this baby and would the father like to help out with the birth?

Haida said sure and he washed and dried his hands

retsuko was breathing in and out then Haida started seeing the head and told retsuko push again honey retsuko gave a very hard push then the baby came out and landed into haida's hands and he smiles at his newborn baby and said retsuko you did it! we have a very beautiful baby girl and Haida lie there daughter on her mom's chest and he washes his hand and cut the umbilical cord and the nurses got the baby cleaned up and retsuko held their daughter for the first time

retsuko:(exhausted) ohh Haida she's so beautiful and amazing I'm sorry for yelling at you

Haida: it's ok it was the pain talking and she is so cute just like her mother i kisses retsuko on the lips and then i kiss our daughter and i noticed she had everything from retsuko and she does have my spots and beautiful brown eyes

the nurses let fenneko inside the room and she smiles at the scene and Haida say what shall we name her? and retsuko said i always like the name izumi and a nurse write down on the birth certificate izumi sato do you two have a middle name picked out and Haida said we chose Lilly for the middle name

then the nurse write lilly for the middle name and retsuko said fenneko come meet your niece and fenneko said hello little izumi I'm your Aunt fenneko a few days later retsuko was allowed to leave the hospital with baby izumi and Haida opened their apartment door

Haida: welcome home izumi this is our home and we are glad you are finally here

as weeks went by Haida is working extra hours and even though he's tired he looks at his wife nursing izumi and he knows another two months she'll go back to work and Haida helps retsuko change, bathe, and puts izumi to sleep

haida and retsuko felt very blessed to have a very beautiful daughter

(a few years later...)

Haida said that is the story of your birth izumi and he looks at a twelve year old izumi and she said so mom almost choked you during labor and Haida said yes she did izumi you know your mom is strong and brave

retsuko came into the room saying Haida izumi had school tomorrow haida look at the doorway here was his wife of fourteen years retsuko pregnant with twins hi honey how are the babies and retsuko kiss Haida izumi is your father telling the day you were born?

izumi said yes and Mom you were in so much pain giving birth to me and retsuko said that's because you were our first child and your little sister and brother will be worth it like you were my little peach blossom

later on izumi fell asleep and dream of her new baby sister and brother already born and retsuko and Haida were in bed relaxing and kissing each other lovely.

the end


End file.
